His Apprentice
by TheReaperOfRainbows
Summary: The story of Lord Loss' unknown apprentice after Book Two. One who was stronger than Naida Moore. One who would eventually break free of his bloody grip. One who is destined for greatness. Rated T just 'cause.


The dark streets of Carmina Drive were completely empty, not one person in sight. But, the presence was intruded by a large, blood red portal which appeared as if by magic. Through the portal walked creatures belong belief, a pale green skinned child with flames instead of eyes and head atoned with leeches, a large dog with a crocodile head and the hands of a woman, and their master. A thin man with bloody red skin, multiple arms, mangled hands, a snake-possessing hole in his chest, and dark, sadistic eyes. Lord Loss glides down the street with his familiars at his side, trying to locate a specific home. He reaches a house at the very end of the street, small and plainly coloured. Lord Loss chuckled sadistically, then hovered towards the front door, and, with a spell, the door exploded inwards, and his familiars invaded.

Lord Loss stayed out for a second or two, relishing the horror and fear being admitted from the humans within. Then, he himself glided into the fray.

Vein and Artery already slaughtered a woman, and were greedily devouring her flesh. A small whimpering sound was heard nearby, and the source was a man, thin with fading gray hair and blood splattered across his front. He was not dead, but very close. Lord Loss hovered over to him, and the man's eyes bulged out and he attempted to flee. Lord Loss chuckled as the man managed to get up and was slowly waddling out of the room. Lord Loss laughed sadistically, and used a spell so that the man's legs collapsed under himself, causing him to yell out with pain. The demon glided over to the man while he was moaning.

"LEAVE ME! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT!" The man screamed.

"Oh, on the contrary," Lord Loss relished in the man's fear, "I believe you have exactly what I want."

"And that is?" The man asked, terror starting to creep up inside him.

"Your life, of course," Lord Loss responded, "You owe me a great deal, Peter Bell. How could you be so cowardly-"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!" the man, Peter Bell, exclaimed, but he continued.

"-to abandon your brother in the middle of one of the most important events of your life? In fact, I am still surprised you managed to escape-" he continued.

"YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!" Peter Bell insisted, "YOU KILLED DANIEL AND HANK! JUST LEAVE ME ALO-!"

"Their deaths were quite enjoyable. The way Daniel Bell's head exploded after my dear Vein attack him...or the way Artery devoured-" Lord Loss licked his lips as Peter interrupted.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, DEMON!" Peter Bell screamed out, then burst into sobs. Lord Loss relished in his pain and terror for a few seconds.

"Anyway, I have had enough of this delicious sorrow. Vein," He looked at his familiars, "Artery. He is yours."

The man screamed as Vein and Artery attacked and ripped him apart. Lord Loss continued to enjoy the terror the dying Peter Bell was feeling when he heard the sound of someone walk in. He turned around, and smiled amusingly.

A very young child, a girl, was standing near the staircase, staring at the carnage, Lord Loss, and his familiars with not terror, not woe or fear, but curiosity. Lord Loss did not what to do to the girl, she did not seem like a threat but one never knows.

"Vein," he commanded her, and she turned her crocodile head at him, "Kill the girl."

Vein ran towards the young girl, and when reaching the girl she expected her to jump out in fright or cry. But, the girl didn't move, just stared at Vein curiously. Vein walked a bit closer, and let out a deep, ferocious growl. When the child did nothing, Vein pounced upon the child. Lord Loss stared curiously, knowing that this would be the end for the young one. Alas, the young girl merely placed her hand on Vein's head, and petted her. If that didn't embarrass Lord Loss enough, she even allowed her stomach to be tickled by the child.

"Vein!" Lord Loss called out, losing his patience, "VEIN!"

The demon dog, though unwilling, slowly walked back to her master. The child looked disappointed. Lord Loss felt Deja Vu, remembering quite a while ago when there was a child who also tamed Vein.

Lord Loss stared at the young girl interestingly. The last child who managed to do that became the leader of the Disciples. He did not need another Beranabus...

But, what if...he could use the child...against them?

Lord Loss considered that option. He already had an apprentice, Nadia Moore, but what if he took a second? He could use her to achieve his goal...he could already sense the large amount of magic around the young girl unstable, but powerful all the same, and, as she dared to take a small step towards the demons, he decided.

"Vein," He looked at his familiars, "Artery. Wait for me outside. No killing...yet."

The two demons obeyed, and departed the home in a flash. Lord Loss hovered towards the young girl. Pale, thin, long dark red hair. But her eyes were a bright orange colour.

"Very unusual," Lord Loss noted as he reached forward, and picked the girl up with his right arm. She did not resist, but on the contrary, giggled and rubbed her delicate hand over his doughy bald head. Lord Loss gave a small hint of a smile, and, with the child on his shoulder, walked out of the home, leaving the carnage and bodies behind.


End file.
